


The Subtle Sweetness of Curry

by akirakurusuimagines (fleeting_fantasy), fleeting_fantasy



Series: Akira Kurusu (Joker)/Reader [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Affection, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff Prompts, Gen, It's adorable trust me, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/akirakurusuimagines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/fleeting_fantasy
Summary: Coffee and curry, an unusual pair but something that takes everyone by surprise with how delicious it truly is. You figure your boyfriend is much the same way, though when it comes to his "curry", you could've sworn there was a subtle sweetness to him, meant only for you.White Day Event 2020 - Fluff Promptsoriginally posted on akirakurusuimagines.tumblr.com
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Joker (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader
Series: Akira Kurusu (Joker)/Reader [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333834
Kudos: 215





	1. "You look so comfy, and cuddle-able."

You crept up slowly, carefully as to not make a sound, seeing the pair of sleeping felines on the makeshift bed in the cozy attic above a quiet cafe. Akira hadn’t answered your texts or calls, but you knew he wouldn’t mind you coming in, and you figured he was either busy with something or fast asleep since he was always good about keeping you updated. 

Honestly, you were glad it was the latter, looking fondly at the mess of black hair from your boyfriend and matching black fur from his cat. There was enough space for you to fit in— or at the very least, you could make room in his arms. There was always room for you there.

You tested the waters, pressing your hand down gently on the mattress to see whether you would disturb either one, and you were pleased to find that wasn’t the case. “Here we go…” you muttered as you gently pried Akira’s arms open, sinking down onto the bed and scooting closer into his arms, putting it around your waist while you nuzzled into the crook of his neck. 

“Mmh…” Akira moaned as you tangled your limbs with his, stirring him from his sleep for just a moment. He pulled you closer and sighed out blissfully, pressing a lazy kiss to your head. “You could’ve woken me up another way, you know…” 

“You look so comfy, and so cuddle-able, though,” you replied with a soft laugh, wrapping your leg around his waist and trapping yourselves within the tangled mess of limbs and sheets. “So let’s stay like this.” 

Akira yawned and squeezed you towards him, nodding and letting his head fall back into a comfortable position. “Fine by me… you’re comfortable too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, consider leaving a comment and/or buying me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	2. "You look so comfy, and cuddle-able."

“Akira…” you grumbled, gripping tightly to the back of his blazer. “I regret letting you talk me into coming into this god forsaken haunted house.” 

Akira snorted and turned his head, though you could barely see him in the first place. “It’s fine, I’m here to protect you if anything, remember?” 

You shook your head and sighed, “that doesn’t help with the fact that I’ll still get scared!” 

Akira pressed his lips together in a thin line, holding back the laughter bubbling in his throat from boiling over. That was the point, if he was being honest with himself, he wanted to see your frightened reactions and let you cling onto him if anything. He wasn’t afraid of haunted houses in the least— the last one he went to, he had accidentally tried to rip off a mask from one of the volunteers, what he likes to refer to as his “Joker instinct” kicking in. Luckily, Ryuji was there to snap him out of it. 

“…you can really be a sadist sometimes, you know that?” 

“I thought you liked it when I tease you.” 

You huffed, unable to deny it, but not wanting to outright admit it. Still, you shuffled closer to your boyfriend, hoping he would serve as bait protection. You saw shapes from the corners of your eyes and gripped his clothes even tighter. “Akira…” 

“Yes?” 

“Could you hold my hand, please?” 

Akira shifted a bit, pulling you from his back and lacing your fingers together. “Better?” 

You relaxed a bit, a smile finally tugging at your lips. “Better.” 

It didn’t last very long, though, as someone jumped out from behind the black curtains, frightening you. You screamed and had to stop yourself from kicking the person who frightened you, but you were quickly pulled into your boyfriend’s chest, his hand squeezing yours to offer you some comfort. 

What you didn’t see, though, was the quick wink he shot the volunteer, and the volunteer’s thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, consider leaving a comment and/or buying me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	3. “No, like…. It’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.”

While your boyfriend cooked downstairs, helping Sojiro with the morning rush, you lazily got out of bed, yawning and running your fingers through your hair. You had slept over unexpectedly last night after torrential rain made it impossible to go back home, so you didn’t have any clothes to spend the day in— you weren’t about to wear the same clothes you wore last night that you slept in. 

So you took it upon yourself to raid Akira’s closet, sifting through clothes that he never totally unpacked— though you can’t blame him, considering he is living in an attic. “Oh…” you mumbled, grabbing the black tee he often wore underneath a white button-up when he was going casual, aiming for a pair of his patterned boxers next. “This works…” It took you only a moment to get decent, which, thankfully, was more than enough time before Akira came back upstairs from finishing his part.

You were folding your clothes when he came back and audibly choked, stumbling back and nearly falling— barely able to catch himself thanks to his high proficiency. “Akira— holy shit, are you alright?” You tossed the clothes in your arms on his bed and rushed over back to where Akira was, who was dazed and red in the face, clearly not expecting you to be wearing his clothes. You swore you saw his glasses crack and fog up, but when you looked back at them, they seemed fine. 

“I… No, like… it’s just—” he could barely comprehend his own words, stuttering and stumbling as he covered his face, trying to get some semblance of order back. “I— I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes. And they look… you look great in them.” Akira admitted, slightly bashfully. “I could get used to it, honestly.” 

You stared at him for a moment before you began to laugh, taking his hand and pulling him closer, backing up so you were comfortably in his room and not hovering over the stairs, inches away from death. “Oh, I see. You didn’t think I would wear your clothes, huh? Well,” you posed a bit for him, more than aware of how he swallowed hard seeing you do it. “What do you think?” 

“If there weren’t any customers downstairs, I probably would’ve…” 

Damn his silver tongue and high guts making your legs wobbly and face red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, consider leaving a comment and/or buying me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	4. “I remember practicing how to ask you out to the mirror.”

“Okay, okay,” you finally managed to catch your breath from the fit of laughter you and Akira both were victims of. “How about this: we’ll both say something we were embarrassed about doing before we got into a relationship. I’ll even go first.” 

“Alright, I’m ready,” Akira agreed, a playful grin on his lips as he watched you lean in a bit from your seat, cheeks still dusted with pink from how hard you had been laughing. 

You cleared your throat, readying yourself to spill something you thought you would take to your grave, but if it got Akira to tell you something embarrassing about his usually-perfect self, you were more than happy to throw away your pride for a moment. “I… I used to write these really sappy love letters before we really started dating, just getting everything out that I felt about you…” 

“Can I—” 

“Absolutely not.” You immediately interjected, shaking your head. “They’re terrible and I’d probably die if you actually got to read them.” 

Akira laughed, though tried his best to seem disappointed. “I suppose that’s fair… one day, though, you have to show me them.” 

“No!” 

“Even if I show you some sappy thing I did before we started dating?” 

“….maybe. Anyways—” you huffed, trying to change the topic. “It’s your turn! Tell me!” You were eager to hear it, staring at Akira expectantly. 

He pressed his lips together, blushing slightly at the thought of what he would say. Akira began to twist his bangs, suddenly seeming a bit shy. “I remember practicing how to ask you out to the mirror.” 

You stared at him for several seconds, mouth agape as the image of Akira practicing how he would ask you out to a mirror while his cat stared at him dumbfounded both warmed your heart and made you want to burst out laughing. Did he pose? Did he try to be super suave and make it look awkward? You wish you could’ve seen it, honestly. “T-That’s so cute, though!” 

“So is yours,” Akira quipped back. 

“…touché.” 

“So about those letters—” 

“Akira!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, consider leaving a comment and/or buying me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	5. "Aww, you're blushing like a rose."

You slowly dragged your nails on Akira’s scalp, threading through his hair, watching as he practically melted under your touch. His breaths came out in short, gentle bursts, eyes fluttering close as he leaned in closer to you, signalling he wanted more. He lay comfortably on your lap, his glasses discarded somewhere on the couch as you continued to pet and play with his hair. 

“Mmf…” You heard him groan a bit as you tugged his hair by accident, though he didn’t stop you or seem to complain at all. 

So you decided to do it again, with a little more force this time. 

“Nn—!” You almost managed to draw out a moan from the boy on your lap, but he choked it down before it escaped his lips. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look up at you, a lighthearted glare being shot your way. “What was that for?” Akira asked with an edge of a growl, but the blush on his cheeks was undeniable. 

“Sheer curiosity,” you answered honestly, leaning down and stealing a kiss from the thief, but you didn’t let him go just yet. You tugged his hair one final time, finally eliciting that moan you desired to hear, though it was muffled against your lips as you continued to kiss your stunned and frazzled boyfriend. You finally let him go, opening your eyes to see a bright red and panting Akira, who was still trying to process your sudden boldness. “Aww,” you cooed, tapping his lips. “You’re blushing like a rose.” 

Your words seemed to snap Akira out of his shocked state, though he immediately reacted by grabbing a pillow and shoving it on his face, hiding how embarrassed he was.

“Come on, don’t hide from me~” You tried to pry the pillow away, but Akira only held it closer, his muffled complaints making you laugh. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, consider leaving a comment and/or buying me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	6. “I can’t get over how a few months ago I wanted to learn your name and now you’re having breakfast with me in my sweater."

Akira watched you as you cooked a simple but delicious breakfast, wearing nothing but his light grey hoodie and underwear, the small red and purple marks he made on your skin barely being covered. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from you as he patiently sat at the bar, shifting in his seat every so often. 

You two had Leblanc for yourselves today, as Sojiro was taking Futaba out to Akihabara for a special thing she wanted and they likely wouldn’t return until the evening. He continued to stare at you, amazed at how far your relationship with him has progressed from the short time he’s been in Tokyo. From being nothing but strangers, slightly wary of each other, to having you in his arms— in his bed, he knew he was one lucky bastard. 

“Akira?” you called out to him, looking over your shoulder and seeing him stare at your backside, perhaps admiring your ass. “Are you okay?” 

“Y-Yeah, sorry,” he apologized, snapping out of his trance. Another comfortable silence fell over you two as you continued to cook, the sizzling of the pan and the scent of freshly-brewed coffee overtaking his other senses. 

Finally finishing, you placed two plates full of food on the counter where Akira sat before pulling a stool closer to him, gently elbowing the teen who had a slightly guilty blush dusting his cheeks. “You’ve been staring at me for a while now, what’re you thinking about?” 

He thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to properly convey the wild range of emotions he’s been dwelling over. “I can’t get over how a few months ago, I wanted to learn your name… and now you’re having breakfast with me in my sweater. It’s surreal.” 

Your cheeks warmed at his confession and you turned your head away to take a bite of food, trying to not let him see how much his soft voice and words affected you. “…I’m glad you came up to me and talked to me in the first place. I don’t even want to begin imagining how different my life would be without you in it to light it up.” 

A grin spread over Akira’s face and he leaned in and kissed your temple. “That makes two of us. Thank you for breakfast, by the way.” 

“You’re welcome.” You mumbled, still flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, consider leaving a comment and/or buying me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	7. “I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm, and I didn’t want to wake you."

You were slowly roused out of your sleep as the bright sun warmed your face, regaining your senses despite wishing to sleep for even five more minutes. You whined wordlessly as you snuggled closer to your boyfriend, tossing a leg over his body and cuddling close to him. You vaguely felt his hand stroke your hair after a few moments and heard his soft chuckle. “Mmmh…” you buried your face in the crook of his neck, a tad bit annoyed that you couldn’t manage to fall asleep, even with the soothing feeling of having your hair pet. 

Akira, however, didn’t say anything, letting you take your time to get yourself situated and wake up at your own pace. He was more than content letting you cling to him like a koala, taking the opportunity to take many photos of your cute sleeping and nearly-awake expressions with his free hand whilst ignoring the growing tingles in the arm you’ve claimed for your own while you slept. 

“What time is it..?” you finally bit the bullet, voice muffled and eyes still closed, clearly groggy. 

Akira chuckled and turned his face, kissing your head gently and coaxing you to look at him. “It’s past eleven already… you slept in for a while.” 

“Mmf, I figured… I can’t go back to sleep then, huh?” 

“You probably shouldn’t.” Akira chuckled, shifting himself and turning on his side so he could pepper your face with gentle kisses. He twirled your hair between his fingers, smiling softly. “I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm, and I didn’t want to wake you,” he mumbled. “You looked so peaceful and cute…” 

“Come on,” you groaned, your face heating up. “I just woke up, at least give me some coffee before you come after my heart!” 

“Well,” Akira grinned, a hint of mischief in his grey eyes. “Good thing your heart is mine already.” 

“…Cheesy bastard.” 

“You love me.” 

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, consider leaving a comment and/or buying me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	8. “I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please.”

You groaned as Akira kept a vice-like grip on your hips, keeping you firmly planted on his lap with no room for escape. “Akira, seriously, I need to do some work at least!” you complained, hitting his chest with light smacks in hopes he’ll let you go, though you were already more than aware it was a futile effort. 

Akira’s lips attached themselves to your jaw, kissing up towards your ears, pulling you closer to him. He buried his face on your neck after reaching your ear, a groan tickling the back of his throat. “I don’t want to let you go…” he had been feeling lonely for a while, so you knew it was understandable, but still! You had responsibilities! 

“Akira—” 

“I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times,” he lifted his head and bumped his nose to yours. “But just… like another ten, please. And then I’ll let you do your work.” 

You stared at him, assessing whether or not he was genuine, but the sweet expression he gave you melted your heart and you sighed in defeat. “…fine.” 

Perking up, Akira immediately dove for your mouth, his passion reinvigorated. 

“One, two—” you attempted to count between his kisses, though with how he stole your breath, it was getting nigh-impossible to. Maybe that was the point. “Nn..!” 

Akira gave you barely any room or time to breathe, much less speak, as he stole kisses you were sure surpassed ten a while ago, yet you couldn’t bring yourself to push him away, drowning yourself in the intoxicating feeling of being spoiled by your boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, consider leaving a comment and/or buying me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	9. “Your lips are really warm.” & “Wait, don’t pull away… Not yet.”

“Haah~” you sighed blissfully, the cup of coffee warming your hands as you licked your lips clean of the coffee that escaped the first sip. “A hot cup of coffee is really all anyone needs after a rough day.” 

Akira chuckled from behind the counter, his deft hands taking apart the coffee brewer to clean it, sparing a few glances upwards to see your elated expression as you savored your favorite coffee. “Agreed,” he said as a smile touched the corners of his lips. 

He found his gaze being dragged down to your lips, watching you take sip after sip, tongue darting out occasionally to taste the remaining coffee that had spilled on your lips. Akira mimicked you unconsciously, though you didn’t seem to notice. He set down the brewer, wiping his hands haphazardly on his apron as he walked around the counter. 

“Wanna try some?” you offered, taking one last sip before holding it out for Akira to take. 

Instead, he took the cup and set it down before leaning down and stealing a kiss from you. It was more than welcome, despite the fact that it took you by surprise. Akira cupped your cheek, keeping you close as your hands found their way to the bib, gripping it tightly and keeping him there for as long as you could as he kissed you. 

“Your lips are really warm,” Akira breathed out as he parted from you, barely an inch away. He licked his lips, tasting the coffee and made a satisfied noise. Akira’s eyes were fluttering open before he felt you tug on his apron again, pulling him back. “Ah—?” 

“Wait,” you whined, eyebrows scrunched up. “Don’t pull away… not yet.” 

Akira stared at you in surprise for a moment before he laughed under his breath, cupping both your cheeks and squishing them before kissing you again, happy to fulfill your demand for affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, consider leaving a comment and/or buying me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	10. “Wanna, like– I mean, if you’re not busy… We could get lunch? Or even just coffee if you don’t have a lot of time?”

Akira swallowed down a ball of nerves that felt like the size of a plastic globe, pushing up his glasses to hide how his eyes shifted nervously from you to Ann, looking to the girl who was practically shaking with excitement for guidance. ‘Can I really do this?’ He mouthed to her, half hoping that Ann would give him some kind of sign to retreat, though he knew it wouldn’t happen. Akira’s hands continued to fidget, twirling his bangs between his fingers as he watched Ann shoo him away, giving him a thumbs up and mouthing something along the lines of ‘you can do it!’ It certainly didn’t feel like he could do it. 

Even with his high charm stat, Akira felt nervous. What happened to the cool, suave leader and thief he was? Akira wondered if there was a way for him to pull Joker out into the real world and have him take his place for the time being. Had it been Joker, he was sure you would’ve been swooning and falling into his arms immediately… but it wasn’t. It was just Akira, and he had no other choice but to do it this way. 

He looked back at you, his hand continuing to hide his face as he fiddled with his messy hair, sneaking glances as you were packing up your bag to leave school. It didn’t seem like you were busy… maybe it would be alright for him to ask. What was the worst that could happen? The thought of rejection made his stomach sink a bit, though he knew it wasn’t anything personal. 

So, cautiously, and with the silent cheering from his supportive friend, he approached you. Akira cleared his throat a bit, getting your attention. He tapped his toes on the ground, needing to vent the anxiety out somehow. 

“Hey, Akira, what’s up?” You asked him with that gorgeous smile that made his heart skip several beats. 

He bit the inside of his cheek, pushing his glasses up for the upteenth time. “Wanna, like— I mean if you’re not busy…” Akira internally kicked himself for his lack of confidence. “We could get lunch? Or even just coffee, if you don’t have a lot of time?” 

Akira saw your face light up, as if he made your entire day by asking you out. “I’d love to! You live in a coffee house, right? I’d love to go visit it, and have some of your coffee.” 

He breathed a sigh of relief, letting a smile come to his lips as he relaxed. He shot a glance back at Ann, who seemed to be texting someone furiously, clearly excited. Seems like she saw it. Mission accomplished, he supposed. 

“I’ll even make you some curry to go along with the coffee, if you’d like.” Akira offered as you two began to walk out on your first date.

“Really? Thank you so much!” 

“Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, consider leaving a comment and/or buying me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	11. "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

Akira’s gaze flickered from your eyes to your lips, his hand hesitantly squeezing yours as the words died in his throat. He licked his drying lips, clearly anxious. His heart was racing so loudly in his ears, he was afraid you could hear it too. It was difficult for words to describe how much he loved you; how much he wanted to kiss you. 

But were you ready for him to kiss you? Was he ready to kiss you? Little nerves pricked the back of his neck, making him doubt himself. It shouldn’t be something he’s overthinking, but here he was, in the heat of the moment, unable to pull his gaze away from your lips and how they curled into such a sweet smile yet still wondering if it was alright for him to do such a bold thing. 

“Hey,” he began, clearing his throat as his voice momentarily failed him. It was embarrassing, and frankly he wondered how you saw him as anything but a mess, especially now. “Would you… would you mind if I kissed you?” 

Akira watched as your eyes widened just a sliver, before you pulled your hand from his and grabbed the lapel of his uniform blazer, tugging him closer to you. “I thought you’d never ask, you dork.” 

He huffed and let his hands fall to your hips, leaning closer to your eager expression. Even with permission, he felt butterflies knocking every-which-way in his stomach, stopping him from kissing you as much and as passionately as he desired. 

While Akira was hesitating, you rolled your eyes and pulled him down even more, firmly kissing the shocked thief. He finally relaxed when you kissed him, letting his heart guide him rather than listening to the messy words of his head. Though, it was a bit difficult to kiss you when you both were smiling so much, he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, consider leaving a comment and/or buying me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	12. "You can call me whenever you want. Even if you don't have a reason to."

Ring, ring, ring! 

Akira jolted awake, sitting up with a gasp as his phone buzzed relentlessly beside him, waking Morgana up as well. He hadn’t been expecting a call this late into the night, and he was in a pretty deep sleep. What time was it anyways? Probably way too late.

Ring, ring, ring! 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Akira sighed, the remnants of being shocked awake finally leaving his body. He leaned over and grabbed his phone, looking at the caller as it shook violently in his hand. He picked it up without another moment passing, concern etching itself into his face as the first sounds he heard from the other line were the shaky breaths that told him that you had been crying. 

Akira bit the inside of his cheek, his heart sinking in his chest. He wished he could hold you, to comfort you in person, but there weren’t any trains running at this hour and he would likely be pestered by not only Morgana, but the police as well if he left. So he settled with calming you down as best as he could over the phone.

“Akira…” you finally muttered, sniffling and choking down any further sobs. He could hear the guilt in your voice. “I’m… I’m s-sorry I woke you up… I just… I needed to hear your voice…” 

Akira grabbed his pillow and held it on his lap, hugging it close to his body. “You can call me whenever you want, even if you don’t have a reason to. You know that.” He kept his voice gentle and warm, hoping it would calm you down. 

“M-Mhm…” 

“I’ll keep you company until you fall asleep again,” he promised, shifting one hand and petting Morgana, who had managed to fall back asleep amidst the chaos. “So just lay down and listen to my voice, okay?” 

He heard the sound of sheets rustling, figuring you were getting yourself comfortable on the bed. “Could you… could you sing something for me?” 

“Uh… hmm… I could try.” Akira cleared his voice, his cheeks warming up at the idea of singing, but deciding it was worth it, if it helped you. Softly, he began to sing a lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was little, stumbling only occasionally as he drew out the memory from the depths of his mind. 

He slowly came to a stop, licking his dried lips and waiting for some kind of response from the other side, but when none came, he chuckled softly. “Fell asleep already, huh? Well, it’s better that you did.” Akira felt his chest swell with fondness, hoping his mild embarrassment truly did put you to sleep. “Goodnight… I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, consider leaving a comment and/or buying me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	13. “Are you sugar personified or something?”

Akira sat contently, his arms wrapped around your waist as you lay on his chest, between his legs, reading the next volume of your current favorite manga. His eyes lazily skimmed through the words and pages as his fingers drew unintelligible patterns on your body. It was a peaceful quiet between the two of you with the exception the rustling of paper and the occasional song from his windchime. 

He watched you with copious amounts of love in his eyes and heart, feeling it swell up at even the most basic of your character. From your cute habits to your endearing ticks as you read, he found himself falling more and more for you. Akira couldn’t help himself when he began to kiss your shoulder, up towards the back of your ear, and burying his face in your hair as he squeezed you a bit tighter. “Are you sugar personified or something?” he asked with a breathy laugh. 

“Huh? What do you mean by that?” you set your manga down on your lap and gave your boyfriend your full attention. It wasn’t too unusual to call a significant other “sugar”, but coming from Akira, you were curious. 

Akira pulled his face back from your hair, chuckling as he shifted himself and turned your face so you two were nearly nose-to-nose. “Let’s see… for one, you’re incredibly sweet in every way,” Akira began, peppering small kisses on your face, sneakily taking your concentration completely away from the book. “Addictive—” his voice lowered by an octave and he felt you just barely shudder as he finally kissed you properly. “—and you’re desired by everyone. Good thing you’re mine.” 

“….” your lips remained slightly parted as he spoke, seeming proud of himself, and you stared at him in shock. “Akira… you’re… you’re such a dork.”

“And here I was trying to be sweet and suave.”

You laughed and turned around completely, letting your manga fall on his bed as you tackled him down, kissing his face just as he had before. “Then maybe you’re sugar personified, and not me.”

“Hey—!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, consider leaving a comment and/or buying me a ko-fi! https://ko-fi.com/fleeting_fantasy


	14. "Sometimes I get too embarrassed to say anything."

“Come on, look at me. Please?” 

You turned your head away again, face burning brightly as Akira’s lips brushed against your ear, tugging the lobe as he tried to urge you to face him. “N-Nn…” you couldn’t form words, tongue tied and throat tight. You were way too flustered to handle this. It’s not fair; the power he has over you. 

He seemed a little pouty at your reaction, clearly wanting you to focus on him. Akira began to trail kisses down your jaw, burying his face on your shoulders and wrapping his arms around your waist, holding and cuddling you as if you were some sort of stuffed animal. “Babe,” he whined softly, nipping at the skin on your shoulder and feeling you shudder. “You’re not mad at me, are you?” Akira sounded a little worried— he was worried. Though he knew you were on the shy side, even in private, it worried him at times when you froze up like that. 

You shook your head, the heat rising to your ears. You didn’t want to concern him, you just… “S...Sometimes I…” you began, stumbling over your words as Akira held you close to him, swaying a little. “I get too embarrassed to… to say anything… You just take me by surprise too much and my heart can’t take it.” It was embarrassing to even admit it, but you did. 

Akira went silent, simply listening to you and pondering for a few long moments, still swaying, before he lifted his head off of your shoulder and pressed his forehead against yours, drawing out a cute squeak at the intensity of his gaze in both seriousness and love. “...I’m going to give you three seconds to take deep breaths before I kiss you, because my life really does depend on it when you act that cute.” 

“Wh—” 

“Three.”

You huffed and shook your head, hands on your face, covering your flustered expression, though you heeded his words, taking in deep breaths. Before you could even move your hands, Akira pounced, pulling your wrists away and kissing you so deeply you fell back with him toppling over you, muffling the sounds you made as his desperate kisses stole your breath— and your heart— over and over again. He would seriously be the death of you.


	15. "I wanted to say 'I love you' without stuttering, but that failed."

Akira cursed under his breath, the lines of frustration evident on his face. He couldn’t understand why it was so hard for him to say something so simple. It was three simple words! Why couldn’t he do it? He glared down at the street, hands in his pockets, barely registering the feeling of your touch as you looped your arm around his. 

“Akira, slow down,” your voice snapped him out of his small bout of self depreciation. You tugged his arm a bit and he followed your order, replacing the scowl on his face with an apologetic smile. “You’ve been out of it all day. Are you okay?” 

He hadn’t meant to make you worried. Guilt began to bubble up in his stomach and he looked away from your concerned expression. The weight was beginning to settle in on his chest, the frustration of not being able to make everything perfect, of not being able to say that stupid phrase— “...I’m fine,” he brushed it off, though a voice in the back of his mind told him loud and clear that you weren’t going to let him off the hook that easily. 

“You’re not,” you firmly said, pulling your arm out of Akira’s and raising your hands to cup his cheeks, pulling his face back to yours and making sure that he stayed there, looking at you. “If you’re not enjoying yourself, tell me.” 

“That’s not it—” 

“Then what is? Tell me, Akira, I don’t want you to leave me in the dark. I can help you, you know?” There was a twinge of hurt in your eyes, though knowing how stubborn your boyfriend was with his feelings, you couldn’t hold it against him. Besides, it seemed like you were getting somewhere.

Akira’s shoulders along with that fake smile of his dropped, the creases in his forehead returning. “I just…” It was embarrassing to admit it. It sounded like such a dumb problem in his head, and he was sure it would sound the same out loud. His nimble fingers came to cover his face, twisting his fluffy bangs, and his voice came out much softer and much more vulnerable than he would’ve liked. “I wanted… I wanted to say “I love you” for the first time without stuttering, but that failed. Everytime I tried, it would either get caught in my throat, or something would happen, and just…” He felt terrible— you told him you loved him countless times, and with such ease. He wanted to make the first time he told you it back special, to make up for how you were always one step ahead. “I’m sorry.” 

You tugged his face closer to yours, forcing his hand away and brushing the bangs from his eyes. There was a smile on your lips and a blush on your cheeks, the joy in your eyes insurmountable. “What are you sorry for? You gave me one of the best nights of my life tonight, as crazy as it was, and I’m not sure if you noticed, but you managed to say it perfectly fine right there,” A laugh escaped you as his eyes widened in realization, clearly too caught up in the swirling negativity, and yet, there you were, pulling him back from it and making his heart race and his chest feel lighter than air. You brushed your lips against his with a smile, “so please tell me that you love me again.” 

He sighed blissfully, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against yours. “I love you,” Akira repeated, his hands coming to wrap themselves around your waist and pulling you in closer. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

“I love you too, you absolute dork.”


	16. “You’re hiding under the blanket because you’re blushing?”

You two were comfortably cuddled on Akira’s couch, sharing a blanket, watching a recently released romantic American film that caught your attention. Admittedly, you suggested watching it because it hit rather close to home, considering the lead was a gentleman thief, much like your boyfriend, and the love interest, who got caught up in the thief’s nefarious schemes by a random string of fate, and somehow everything worked out. Though he teased you for a bit, you don’t think he minded the choice, especially with the way his eyes seemed to shine with mischief as he watched the movie, perhaps taking mental notes on some of the things the protagonist says or does. 

You snuggled up a little closer to Akira, resting your head on his shoulder while he leaned his head right back onto yours, an arm wrapped around your shoulder and making mindless patterns on your skin, more than content with your casual movie date. The movie was exciting, equal parts action and romance, and was probably one of your favorite movies so far. 

Though as the runtime continued, the intimacy between the thief and his new accomplice grew, and soon, you found yourself squirming slightly, face red from secondhand embarrassment, watching their intense makeout that quickly delved into something more erotic. You swallowed hard, feeling even the tips of your ears burn red as they stripped each other of their clothes, rough but full of passion. Your own clothes suddenly felt a lot more suffocating than you remembered them being. 

You took a cautious glance at Akira and watched as his poker face melted at the scene as well, his own face red and a bead of sweat running down the side of his neck, his hand balled into a fist on his lap. Seemed like he was being just as affected by the scene, but neither of you made a move to skip it. You weren’t sure whether it was due to your pride, or whether it was out of embarrassment. 

The scene felt like it was dragging on forever, becoming borderline pornographic, and at one point, as the love interest began crying out the thief’s name, accompanied by the sound of slapping skin, it all became too much for you, and you pulled the blanket over your head, shielding yourself from both the visuals of the scene in front of you, but also from Akira, so he wouldn’t see how flustered you were. The noises still permeated your ears, though, and you shuddered, realizing how bad of an idea it was, especially as your mind continued to wander off to the nights of passion you had shared with Akira. God, you felt like you couldn’t breathe. 

“You’re hiding under the blanket because you’re blushing?” Akira’s voice shocked you so badly you nearly squeaked, feeling him shift slightly and try to pull the blanket from your face, clearly trying to occupy himself with teasing and tormenting you over paying attention to the sound of slapping skin from the television. “Come on, you don’t need to hide, it’s only me.” His voice was dangerously close to your ear, and dangerous overall, sending a shiver down your spine as his voice dipped into dangerous waters. 

You held the blanket firmly and huffed, shaking your head underneath it. “Not a chance, not until that scene is over!” 

“Well good thing it is,” Akira’s voice was practically a purr, but he was right— the scene seemed to have transitioned long ago. “Now come out, I want to see that cute face of yours.” 

“You’re insufferable.” 

Akira pushed the blanket off of your head and cupped your cheeks, not wasting a second before kissing you. You had to wonder if the heat you felt was from his face, yours, the kiss, or perhaps all of it. “And you’re adorable.” He chuckled and kissed your cheek, lingering for a moment only to tease you a little more. “We should try something like that out next time.” 

He deserved the hit to his chest.


	17. "I'm so in love with them, I don't know what to do."

“I’ve been expecting you,” Futaba’s voice was much deeper than it usually was, immediately falling into a playful role as she crossed her legs and swivelled around on her chair as her door opened, revealing a distraught Akira. “Please, sit down.” She was clearly having fun with it. At least someone was. 

Akira didn’t need to be told twice, though, and set his things down with a heavy sigh, barely feeling the weight leave his shoulders as he sank onto her bed, his normally stoic expression now very telling of the dilemma he was in. “Of course you did, you were the one who texted me to come,” he tried to keep his tone lighthearted, but he wasn’t fooling anyone. He had no reason to when it came to Futaba. She was essentially his little sister, and he wasn’t exactly in the mood to be scolded for being a hypocrite for not opening up after being so adamant about helping her with her own struggles. 

Futaba giggled, the curve of her lips reminding him of a mischievous cat, pulling her legs back up to a more comfortable position for her. A silence fell between them for a moment, and Futaba shifted a little, perhaps uncomfortable, before she began speaking again. “What’s wrong, Akira? You’ve been acting weird for a while.” 

Ah, the question he had been dreading for a while now. Akira leaned forward, one arm on his knee while the other fiddled with his bangs, clearly embarrassed about what he was going to admit. It wasn’t bad by any means, just… frustrating. He wasn’t used to letting people see his struggles, especially his teammates. He was their leader, after all. But still, with how expectantly his younger sister looked at him, he couldn’t just brush it off. “You remember that classmate I’ve been hanging with a lot and talking to a lot, right?” Akira began, scarcely looking up. “I’m so in love with them, I just… don’t know what to do. Everything I ever think of doing doesn’t feel right, or I clam up before I can do it, and I’m just… lost.” It felt like there was a heavy weight on his chest as he admitted it, his face feeling warmer and warmer with each second that passed that Futaba said nothing. 

“You’ve come to the right place,” Futaba finally spoke up, a wicked grin on her adorable features. “I may not look like it, but I’ve got a lot of experience with romance!” 

“From anime?” 

“Hey, it’s still valid!” Futaba retorted with a huff, shaking her head. “Besides, I’m not your navigator and I’m not named Oracle for nothing, you know.”

Akira’s lips finally twitched up into that charming smile that made everyone melt around them. “That’s fair. Can you help guide me one more time then, Oracle?” 

Swivelling back towards her bright monitors, she gestured for Akira to come up next to her. “I’ll give you a plan that’s sure to work! Let’s get started.”


	18. "This movie is really scary, but you're into it so I'm trying not to cover my face, but- WHAT IS THAT?"

You were immensely jittery, the anxiety of watching a horror film getting to you much sooner than you thought. But you were determined to see it through, knowing how much your boyfriend likes them. Or perhaps he just likes it when you unabashedly cling to him in fear as jump scares and gore feel as if it’ll fly out of the screen and smack you right in the face… but you’d prefer to think it was the former out of embarrassment. 

Akira already had an arm around your shoulders, pulling you in close to his chest while his chin rested on top of your head, watching the film without a care in the world. Compared to your rapid heartbeat, sweaty palms, and trembling legs, you honestly had to look up at him at times to see if he wasn’t somehow asleep. Maybe this movie was tame for him. It could be. It was a bit frustrating, knowing how well he could handle it, while you were there, jumping and squeaking at every little thing on screen, hoping it would be over soon. 

“You alright, babe? We can stop if you want to, you know that,” Akira reassured you for the millionth time, his kind tone betraying the smirk of satisfaction that grew as he felt you press back against him a little more for comfort. He kissed the top of your head and drew circles on your arm as you were brought back into reality— into watching the film. 

God, you were going to have nightmares for sure. At least you were staying over for the night, since you might’ve strangled your boyfriend if he chose to abandon you. “This movie is really scary,” you admitted, though he knew that already. “But you’re into it, so I’m trying really hard not to cover my face the whole time but— wHAT IS THAT?” You tensed up immediately as the scene transitioned, revealing a horrific, gruesome scenario that made you immediately shriek and turn around, burying your face in Akira’s neck, resolving to not move away. “Nope! Not doing that! Not happening! I can’t do it!” You chanted, holding him so tightly he nearly wheezed the air out of his lungs. 

“Babe, baby, it’s okay, I got you,” you could hear Akira’s voice edging on that heavenly laughter of his, and you were torn on whether or not you would bite him if he let that laughter totally escape. “Do you want to stop the movie?” 

“No! I—” you lifted your head from his neck, shaking your head and taking a cautionary glance before gagging and looking back at your boyfriend’s handsome features, finding it much more preferable. “No, it’s okay, you’re enjoying yourself. As long as you protect me when I sleep, I’ll be fine.” 

“Are you sure?” Akira hummed, a twinkle in his eye. He was enjoying this. 

You narrowed your eyes at him, almost daring him to say something. “...yes, I’m sure. Let’s just get it over with.” 

“Alright then.” the smug tone of his voice almost made you regret this entire night, but the way he held you so close in his arms, shielding you from your fears, made your heart beat a little slower, finally relaxing… somewhat.


	19. "Don't give me that puppy dog face. How am I supposed to say no to that?"

“Akira,” your voice edged on a whine as you struggled to remove yourself from the strong clutches of your sleepy, affectionate boyfriend. “We need to get up, come on, it’s almost noon already.” 

He didn’t seem to like that, choosing instead to wrap his arms a little tighter around your body, pressing your back against his chest and burying his face in your hair, slinging a leg over yours and keeping you tied down to the bed with his own weight. “We don’t have any plans…” Akira’s husky voice mumbled against your hair, a yawn escaping him soon afterwards. “Sleep a little more, we stayed up late last night.” 

“Akira, seriously—” You squirmed in his vice-like grip, managing to move only enough so you could face him, which proved to be a mistake. Maybe that was his plan all along, you wouldn’t put it past the sneaky bastard. 

The look he gave you was downright illegal. His hair, messier than normal, his eyes half open and lashes fluttering slightly, a pout on his lips, and with the way the sunlight hit him, you had to stop and wonder for a good minute if your boyfriend hadn’t suddenly been replaced by an angel. “Don’t give me that puppy dog face,” you scoffed, frustrated that you couldn’t even bring your hands up to push his gorgeous face away. “How am I supposed to say no to that?” 

“You’re not meant to say no,” was his cheeky ass answer, a lazy smirk replacing the pout that rested on his soft lips. Akira knew he would get what he wanted, especially as he began to press fleeting kisses against your cheek and down your jaw, lightly scraping the skin of your neck with his teeth. “Let’s stay here the entire day.”

You shuddered at the feeling, a shaky breath passing through your lips as he made himself comfortable against your chest, rubbing little circles with his thumb against your hip, knowing each action was bringing you closer and closer to giving in. “Not the entire day,” you huffed, burying your face in Akira’s hair, the smell of his shampoo mixed with the scent of rich coffee made you relax. “And you’re cooking food when we wake up.” 

“Sounds fair to me…” Akira yawned once more, mumbling something incoherent against your skin as he fell back asleep, undisturbed by your movements to get comfortable, so long as you stayed in his arms, he could care less. 

With no other choice in sight, you succumbed to your fate as Akira’s glorified body pillow, stroking his hair and kissing his head as you scrolled absentmindedly on your phone, sneaking in a photo or two of his adorable self, cuddled so tightly against you, before Akira’s infectious laziness caught up to you as well, and you fell right back asleep in his arms, cradling his head. 

* * *

When you next awoke, the sky’s colors were warm and gentle, and your fingers immediately flew to your phone, checking the time. It was well into the evening, and you groaned loudly, a bit annoyed that you wasted an entire day. Your body was feeling a little cramped, and you were extremely hungry. “Akira, wake up,” you grumbled, shaking his shoulders until his eyes fluttered open. “It’s almost six. Go make us some food before we starve to death.” 

“Okay, okay,” Akira yawned, slowly crawling off of you and sitting up, stretching his arms and rolling his neck, a hand coming to ruffle his own hair. “Curry?”

“Yes please.”

“Give me a kiss first,” Akira leaned right back in, brushing his nose against yours. 

You made a face, pushing him away and shaking your head with a laugh. “Go brush your teeth first.” 

Akira chuckled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, checking his phone for a moment while you sat up as well, finally getting ready to stay awake. 

“We’re not going to be able to fall asleep tonight,” you mused with a disappointed tone. “I can’t believe we slept for nearly fifteen hours.” 

Akira shot you a sly look as he stood up, his fingers teasing the edge of his shirt before pulling it up, feeling you stare as he went to grab a fresh change of clothes. “I know a few ways I can tire you out—” 

“ _ Akira _ .” Your cheeks grew warm, immediately understanding the innuendo, the tips of your ears following suit at the sultry look he continued to give you, obviously stalling as he changed, letting you get as much of an eyeful as you wanted. 

He laughed heartily at your embarrassment, clearly having fun with it. “It’s so tempting to make you say nothing but my name, you know.” 

“Just— go cook before you decide to have me for dinner.” 

“That’s not a bad idea.” 

“Akira!”

“Alright, alright, I’m going.” 

You waited until you couldn’t hear his laugh anymore as he walked down the stairs, burying your face in your hands as the blush tickled you all the way to the tips of your ears. What are you going to do with him? 


	20. "You're the perfect height for me to rest my chin on your head."

You tapped away endlessly at your keyboard, eyes slowly growing tired as you stared at the bright screen, hoping to get that stupid paper out of the way as quickly as possible. It wasn’t anything too difficult, just tedious and annoying. You had been clicking away at your document for hours now, barely speaking a word to your boyfriend outside of short answers to his simple questions. 

You didn’t even hear him approach you until he set the cup of coffee down next to you, startling you so badly you jumped in your seat and clutched your chest. “Ah— holy shit, you scared me,” you looked up at his concerned expression with a goofy but tired grin, hoping to keep things light. “But thank you. A cup of coffee is just what I needed.” You turned your attention back to your computer, still seeing Akira in your peripheral vision. 

He silently shuffled behind you, draping his arms over your shoulders and resting his chin on your head, staring down at the paper you were writing. Akira hummed softly, his hands coming back up to your shoulders and massaging them a little, watching you lean back into his touch. 

“What’re you doing?” You weren’t upset or annoyed by any means, actually you were rather relaxed now that your boyfriend was showering you with so much attention. Sometimes you just need a nice break from work to revitalize yourself, and frankly, you weren’t working nearly as efficiently as you could be. 

Akira smiled, looking at you from the reflection of the screen. “You’re the perfect height for me to rest my chin on your head. That, and you need to take a break.” 

“Yeah, I was just thinking about that,” you agreed, saving your document before turning off your screen, feeling him squeeze your shoulders a few more times before he let you go, turning you around in your chair and letting your head fall to his torso, resting there without a care in the world. “You’re the sweetest person on this planet, you know that?” You looked up at Akira, his fingers coming up to push some of the hair out of your face. “I’m really happy you’re here with me.” 

Akira’s fingers came to your cheeks, cupping them as he leaned down, intent on stealing a kiss. “Anything for you,” he whispered after parting, merely centimeters from your lips. “I’ll take your attention away from your work just for a little bit, and then when you’re done, we can do whatever you’d like as a reward.” He pressed soft kisses against the rest of your face, more than pleased when you nodded in agreement. 

“Mmh, don’t stop kissing me just yet.” You kept your eyes closed, still craving to be left absolutely breathless as your midway treat. 

He laughed but complied without complaint, whispering “how greedy,” under his breath, though you knew he wanted this just the same, after not having any of your attention for so long.


	21. "Quit smiling at me, I can't stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that."

Akira was an admirable person in so many ways. From the strength he demonstrated on a daily basis, as both a leader and a victim, still, to be as caring as he is despite all his trauma and negative experiences doing so, he was just… incredible. There weren't many other ways you could describe it. He brought out the hurt in people and helped lift them up, always extending a hand, lending a shoulder, never being one to burden others with his own problems, always looking out for those he cares about. Though he did need to reel it in a little with his self-sacrificing tendencies, his heart was full of love and devotion. 

Sometimes you were reminded of this in the strangest moments, much like now, sitting at the bar in the empty cafe, a hand resting on your palm and swinging your legs with a carefree expression, smiling so softly and just staring at your boyfriend with more love in your eyes than you even realized. His voice was so soothing, and though you weren’t paying attention to what he was saying, just listening to him speak about his day somehow made yours infinitely brighter. 

It took a few minutes for you to realize you were zoning out, only snapping out of it when Akira grumbled something, his cheeks pink and hidden behind his hand as he toyed with his bangs and pushed his glasses up— but you knew his habits, and could see the tips of his ears hidden from his fluffy head of hair. 

“Sorry, what’d you say?” you asked, smiling apologetically. 

If anything, that seemed to make his blush worsen. Akira cleared his throat and looked away, his hand coming up to the back of his neck, rubbing it as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. “I said,” he began, huffing out a breath, “to quit smiling like that at me, I can’t stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that.”

You couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up in your throat and fled your lips, the corners stretching from ear to ear as you gave your embarrassed boyfriend another wide, goofy grin, watching him melt at the sight. “I don’t know, I think seeing the cool, suave leader of the Phantom Thieves stumble over his words and get all flustered is absolutely adorable.” 

Akira cleared his throat, deciding to dismiss your words before he couldn’t contain himself. “Were you listening, though?” 

“I was… hearing your voice.” 

“But you didn’t process anything.” 

You shot him a wink, feeling a little bad but knowing your intentions weren’t malicious. “Outside of how soothing your voice is, not really. Can you explain it to me again?” 

Akira snorted but a smile poked through regardless. He maneuvered his way around the counter, sitting in the stool next to you, his own expression completely captivated by you. “Only for you.”


	22. "I look forward to holding you close in bed soon."

It had only been a few weeks since Akira left Tokyo back to his hometown in the countryside, but each day that passes, you’re reminded of how lonely it is without him around. Things you see often remind you of him, to the point where you could barely drink a cup of coffee without wishing he were the one who made it. 

Naturally, you two kept very close touch, texting endlessly, making time to call and video each other, feeling the love swell up every time you got a picture from him or a cute message, or whenever he smiled and told you that he loves you while on a video call. It was a double-edged sword, the love and trust you felt for him only continued to grow, but the yearning that came with not being able to hold him, to touch him, to kiss him… it was depressing. 

Akira knew something was wrong the moment he heard your weak voice, mumbling a small greeting as he picked up the phone. “What’s wrong?” He was always so soft and gentle whenever you were in a terrible mood and you were eternally grateful to him. 

“I just… I miss you a lot. It’s hard,” you admitted, leaning your head against the window and closing your eyes, imagining that he was in your room with you. 

Akira swallowed on the other side of the line. He would be lying through his teeth if he said that he wasn’t affected by this either, especially when his closest friends and allies were back there with you, too. It felt lonely… it felt isolated. As much as he loved his parents, his heart remained in Tokyo, and he had been counting the endless days until he could go visit, even for a day or two, working his ass off day and night to save up enough for a few trips. 

“Yeah,” came his response after a long period of silence, his voice a little strained. “I miss you a lot too. But we’ll see each other soon, just another week.” 

“I know…” You still sounded disheartened, and it made Akira’s heart squeeze in his chest. “Uhm… can you stay with me tonight? On the line, I mean.” 

Akira looked outside his window, staring up at the stars, wondering if you were doing the same. “I will. Do you want me to talk about my day?” 

“Please.” 

He laughed breathily, hoping it would make you smile. He didn’t want to think of your sad expression, on the verge of tears, hearing his voice over the phone, so he tried to stay cheery. “I’ve got a wild things that happened today, so you’d better prepare yourself to have your ear talked off.” 

“You rarely talk someone’s ear off, I’ll welcome it.” 

“...that was unfair, you know that? But, anyways…” 

Akira lost track of how long he had been talking for, but his throat was sore at the end of it all. For a while, you listened along to his words silently, but began to open yourself up and laugh, joking around and telling him about your day in return. He even forgot to eat dinner as he called you, grateful that his mother put his plate on the table and said a few words to you before leaving him in his room with Morgana. 

Though it wasn’t long until you went silent, a gentle snoring following soon after as you inevitably passed out. He laughed to himself, exhaustion overtaking him as well as he lazily stroked Morgana’s soft fur. “I look forward to holding you close in bed soon, I haven’t slept nearly as well as I used to without you around…” he mumbled. “Goodnight. I love you.”


End file.
